The present invention relates to a carrying box and more particularly to a lunch box incorporating selectable displays.
Lunch boxes have been used by millions of children over the years. Little more than a simple box constructed from metal or plastic having a hinged opening lid, a latch for maintaining closure, and a handle to facilitate carrying, the lunch box is the daily companion of many children, a tidy parcel symbolic of a greater body of care, carrying as it does, gifts of sustenance lovingly bestowed. Knowing, however, that man does not by bread alone live, many efforts have been made over the years to enhance the noble utilitarian lunch box with aesthetic and notional improvements to provide food for the imagination and the fancy, as well as for the body. Lunch boxes have been designed having additional fanciful functions over and above their principle function of food containment, e.g., for receiving writing and artwork thereupon (U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,418 to Cooper), for containing games, and for converting into toys (U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,042 to Dlott et al.). Lunch boxes have also commonly been employed as a canvas for bearing the images of popular media personalities and fictional characters and in this capacity serve to publicly state the preferences and interests of the carrier. Although publically expressive indicia have been used on lunch boxes, it is not typically selectable as to use or non-use. Further, while several known lunch box designs are whimsical, there are none which convey, depict and embody a situation and a concept which amounts to a joke that appeals to the sense of humour.